Force Development
by Drewstar
Summary: Although Star Wars Episode 2 was great imo, I thought that it could of used a little more Character development, one thing I really like is a segment of Anakin getting to know the Force is something greater than what Qui Gon Gin told him, another thing is the father, brother relationship building between Obi-Wan and Anakin.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a reimagining of the scene when Anakin and Obi-Wan guard Padme from being assassinated. And also a deeper look into Anakin's development with the force, something I thought would be exciting to see. **

"I don't sleep well anymore"

"Because of your mother?"

Anakin looks at the ground and gives off a sad impression

"I don't know why I keep dreaming of her, I haven't seen her since I was very little"

"Dreams pass in time"

"I much rather dream of Padme. Just being around her again is... intoxicating"

"Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin, they betray you if you let them consume you"

Anakin let out a sigh

"You swore an oath to the Jedi order... an oath not so easily broken. And don't forget that she's a politician, they are not to be trusted"

"She's not like other politician's Master, she doesn't truly care for political champagnes. Or, other causes to fund a democracy"

"And what does she care about Anakin?"

Anakin's smiled faded

"Anakin... I've been where you've been and it's not easy I know... but the things we sware when we take the oath of being a jedi are all but half made promises"

Anakin's anger raised

"I know ok, god you can't get off my back for one night, even when we are back home on Coruscant"

Anakin paced back out to the balcony

"Forget it. You don't care about what I have to say"

"Anakin you are a padiawan, you have yet to understand the ways the force can guide you"

"There just microscopic blood cells not future predictors"

"Insolent as always"

Anakin then cringed and then angrely shouted

"Qui Gon was a true master! And all you are is a padiwan yourself"

Obi-wan is taken back from these harsh words but hold a sturdy look that only a master would

Anakin realizing what he had just said looks down in guilt

"I'm sorry Master. I truly am, I'm... I'm just so frustrated"

"I maybe took you on too early but..."

Anakin senses a trouble in the force coming from Padme's room

"What is that?"

"I sense it too"

The Jedi abandon their banter and proceed with their duty


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a reimaging of the force passing food scene with Anakin and Padme **

Anakin passes the cut peace of fruit to Padme using the force and Padme grabs it with her fork and smiles, triggering Anakin to blush

Padme swallowed her food and then wiped her lips with a cloth

"I always wondered... how do you do that?"

"Do what?"Anakin replied

"Use the force?... Oh well... I guess it's just part of being a Jedi... and there are these microscopic practicals in a Jedi's blood stream that transcend his ways of mind into being one with the force"

Anakin takes a bit from his meal

"You mean the Midi-Chlorian's" Padme replied

Anakin while still having food in his mouth spoke

"How do you know that?"

"I read allot of books regarding the jedi and ancient history"

"So you know the Midi-Chlorian's are the main reason the force exists"

"Well not the main reason. Every species has Midi-Chlorian's in their blood stream, without Midi-Chlorian's life wouldn't be existent. We would be mindless creatures like in those films

Anakin giggled at that, and Padme took another bite of her meal with a smile on her face


	3. Chapter 3

**A reimaging of the Droid Factory scene where Anakin gets his arm stuck and loses his lightsaber**

Anakin ducked under the repair hand droids arm slashed another geonosion with his blue lightsaber

Than Anakin turned his head to see another repair hand droid that in a second knocked him on the moving droid part maker and than a stamp punched down a heap of metal concealing his hand in metal and steel and also breaking his lighsaber

As Anakin realised his situation and before he knew it, there was another puncher ahead

Anakin used timed his movements perfectly and was able to miss the puncher

Anakin took a deep breath and then tried to free himself from the metal

Anakin then saw another Puncher making its way closer and closer, and Anakin now felt so nervous he thought this time he could not dodge it

The puncher moved closer and closer and now Anakin was right underneath it's metal making stamp flat. Anakin closed his eyes and prepared himself for the embeddable end, all Anakin could think of was Padme, his mother and Qui Gon saying "The force is strong with him"

Anakin suddenly opened his eyes to witness the puncher coming down

But then it stopped

And suddenly the platform moved away but before it moved fully away Anakin closed his eyes and the puncher came down on the metal of Anakin's concealing hand, Anakin was free and safe from being flatten

"Thank you Qui Gon" Anakin said with a breath

Anakin than realised himself the concealing metal and then went to save his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**A reimaging of the Battle between Dooku, Anakin and Obi Wan**

Anakin and Obi Wan enter the cave Dooku has held his getaway starship in, as Dooku check's the security lock for departure, Padiwan Anakin and his master Obi Wan

"Your gonna pay for all the Jedi you killed today Dooku" Anakin said determining on not sparing the old man's life

Obi Wan whispered "We'll take him together. You go slowly on the left."

"I'm TAKING HIM NOW!" interrupted Anakin Rushing in to destroy Dooku

"No Anakin No!" Obi Wan cried

Anakin rushes in to attack Dooku but is thrown back into a rock wall after Dooku zaps him with the dark sides special force power of lightning and force push

Obi Wan draws his blue lightsaber with a calm mind and Dooku tries to overpower him with the lightning force, only to have it absorb into Obi Wan's lightsaber

Anakin puffed and awoke to find a helpless Obi Wan on the ground with Dooku about to deliver the killing blow on his master

As Dooku's Lightsaber comes down, Anakin quicker than a speeder closes the distance between Dooku's Lightsaber and his master with a green lightsaber

"Brave of you boy. But I would of thought you learn your lesson" Dooku insults as Obi Wan uses the distraction to pull his lightsaber towards him

"I am a slow learner" Anakin jokingly back answers

Anakin than uses his force power to throw Dooku over to the other side of the area

"Anakin!" Obi Wan shouts as he throws Anakin his Lightsaber

Anakin then fights Dooku with two lightsabers. Although Dooku slashes the green lightsaber out of Anakin's hand

Anakin slashes the electrical cord that powers the room and now he and Dooku fight in the dark with only there Red and Blue lightsabers to keep the area alit

Anakin and Dooku back and forth exchange blows, defending all the attacks they make against each other

Until

Dooku see's a chance and takes it. With one slash Anakin's whole arm is severed and Dooku trows Anakin back to his masters spot were the two Jedi lay helpless

As Dooku walks slowly towards the Jedi to finish them off, Anakin closes his eyes and almost looks about to cry

"Don't fear death Anakin, it is not the end" Obi Wan said to calm his Padiwan

"Oh but I'm afraid it is Obi Wan Kenobi" Dooku replied while walking towards them

"Go ahead Dooku, but you know that if you strike us down we will become stronger than you can possibly imagine!" Obi Wan shouted

"What are you saying master?" Anakin lifelessly spoke

"Come now Obi Wan. We both know that only a true Jedi can become a watcher of the peace. It's a shame really. Qui Gon would have been so disappointed in both of you Padiwan's" Dooku then lifted his lightsaber and as he was just about to plunge it down

But stopped, for now he sensed a greater disturbance in the force approaching


	5. Chapter 5

**A new scene I added for Attack of the Clones. Basically summing up the bicker at the start of the film and also giving reason to why Obi Wan took Anakin on as a padiwan**

Anakin and Obi Wan were lifted on to the clones ship that took off, and took the critically wounded Jedi to a medic starship were they were raced quickly back Coruscant's med bay.

Anakin awoke to see his master and friend Obi Wan standing over him with an arm bandaged and some scars on his face

"Master?" Anakin said with half opened eyes

"its ok Anakin, I'm here" Obi Wan replied

Anakin was drossy and he reminded himself of things that had happened

"My mother, she... she's dead isn't she?"

"Yes Anakin. I'm sorry"

"Then... I'm all alone" Anakin said with a tear rolling down his eye

"No" Obi Wan said softly

"You only think your alone cause you feel it. But those feelings will pass, and you will have your life set back to normal"

Anakin looked at Obi Wan and truly listened to what he said

"Anakin... listen... there are many ways to teach a padiwan most are by teaching knowledge and patience. But I was not ready to take you on I was merely a padiwan myself when I took you on as an apprentice... but Qui Gon wanted me to train you, so I would abide by his wishes and train you. Cause I..." Obi Wan put his hand over his mouth looking close to tears himself

"I didn't know what to do... I was lost... but Qui Gon taught me that when lost in shadow you must focus on what could bring you back to the light. He said that I should trust in the force when I was lost, that I should become one with the force... and when I did that, there would be nothing that would seem dark and full of misplaced will"

Anakin looked at Obi Wan

"The force told me to take care of you Anakin. The force told me to train you. The force is what guides us, it's what guided Qui Gon, it's what guides me and it's what guides you Anakin. Don't forget that"

Obi Wan then looked at Anakin's arm

"I hope you like gold"

Anakin looks down at his golden arm, then back at Obi Wan and smiles and laughs, so does Obi Wan

"When you're feeling better padiwan, make your way to the Jedi Temple, the council wants to see us"

Obi Wan walks to the exit door.

"Oh and Anakin"

He stops and looks back at Anakin

"Were going to have to get you a new Lightsaber"

Anakin smiled and the scene cuts to Dooku's ship landing on Coruscant

**And you know the rest, hope you liked this reimaging of the few scenes of Attack of the Clones**


End file.
